Forbidden
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: 25-year-old Jounnin Uchiha Sasuke knew that it was wrong. So wrong. But he couldn’t help. The temptation. “Who do you like, Sasuke-sensei?” So wrong. //SasuSaku\\//T for language\\
1. 1: The Meeting

So, first of all, english is not my native language so don't kill me if you find any errors.

Second, this is my very first Naruto fic. As you can see, it's about the couple SasukexSakura. (And some Team 7).Crazy for this pairing xD.

Hope you like it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Resume: ** _25-year-old Jounnin Uchiha Sasuke knew that it was wrong. So wrong. But he couldn't help. The temptation. "Who do you like,Sasuke-sensei?" So wrong._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uchiha Sasuke, 25-year-old Jounnin.

Indeed, his day had started very bad.

He had to wake up at 6:30 in the morning, take a bath, get dressed, prepare his tools and go to the Academy and for what?

To know a bunch of annoying little brats.

Sasuke walked slowly, dragging his feet on the floor while looking to the electricity poles.

"Having to put up with bunch of kids…_Oh God no._"

Without noticing, Sasuke had already arrived to the Academy, where they were already some kids there talking a laughing. _Hn._

The Jounnin passed by the gate, going to his class room where he was suppose to meet his team, at the same time leaving behind girls hypnotized with its beauty.

While walking in the corridors, the Uchiha noticed in another Jounnin, that apparently was busy with some documents.

"Yo" The Uchiha broke the silence that occupied the corridor ",Iruka."

Iruka turned around, slightly surprised.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Your students are waiting for you."

"Yes, I know." Sasuke looked around bored." What about you? Shouldn't you be giving classes by now?"

"Hai, in about … 10 minutes. I was just reviewing some of this documents but I'm leaving already. You sould be going too."

"_Unfortunately_." And saying that, Iruka smiled at the Uchiha, passing by him." Well, good luck then, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke snorted. _Yeah, right._

The Uchiha continued his walk until 5 minutes later, he was in front of the door of the class room, where his students were. The Jounnin gave a deep breath. Was he ready to command this kids? Wait, was he ready to know them?

_Ah shit. Give me a break._

He finally opened the door and the first thing he saw was dust.

_What the-_

Something hit his head. He grabbed the object that supposedly fell from the ceiling.

"Ahaha! Did ya saw it, did ya?! He fell for it!"

_What annoying voice was that?_

"Naruto! I-I'm so sorry sensei, it was his idea!"

_Was that…pink?_

"Are you really a Jounnin? I mean,to fall for a trap like that one…"

_What the fuck?!_

This was a joke, right? A blonde with a baboon face, a kid with an superiority complex and an girl with pink…hair?

_This is my team?!_

"Ahhh, I already don't like this sensei…" The suppose "Naruto" said out loud.

_And I don't give a fuck, you __Neanderthal._

_"__And what's up with the hair? To many gel, maybe?" The boy with silver hair tried not to laugh._

_You better shut up, you little punk, look at yours._

_"__You guys stop it! You're being stupid!" The pink haired one decided to interfere._

_At least, one smart in the group and…_

_"__Maybe he's gay and you guys are being cruel!_

_… what the fuck is wrong with you girl?!_

___He decided to break the silence._

_"__I fucking hate you all."_

___The group went shock._

___Oh yes, he needed luck._

___**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

___**Yeah, here's the first chapter. It may be a little boring but it's just a little Sasuke/Team 7 meeting, nothing special. It will became better in the next chapters.**_

___**Didn't had any SasuSaku, but like I said,wait for the next chap's.**_

___**Thanks and review if you liked it. xD**_


	2. 2: Team 7

**Ok, here's another chapter. Sorry for the late...The laziness... ^^' **

**And thanks for the reviews! :'D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah, yes, he needed fresh air. Or wake up from that nightmare, yeah, because that could only be a nightmare.

_._

In that moment, he and his "team" were in the outside, in the Academy roof. Ok, what do you do when you form a team?

Oh right. Presentations.

"Right, do what you have to do."

"Hum, what exactly sensei?" That little girl again.

"Ugh, present yourselves. " The Uchiha just wanted to get over with it.

"Me! Me! I wanna start first!" The blonde kid said while moving his arms in the air.

_Go ahead, you little chimpanzee._

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, 16 years old! I love ramen and Ichiraku! I also have this dream of becoming the future Hokage! Belieeeeeve it!" the boy smiled after that.

_Oh well, kids can dream I guess._

"Next."

"Hatake Kakashi. 17 years old. What I like...doesn't matter. I hate this and that...Don't have any dream in mind." The sleepy face kid was about to stop when"...wait. Maybe...porn. Yeah, that cool I guess."

_Sick mind._

_...Good for you._

"Ok. Last one?"

Oh, the pink hair.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, 16 years old! I like a lot of things, like...flowers and cherry blossoms, and walk in the park with my cat Luna and play in the garden with my friends and eat and food and rice oh, there's that lasagna I love so much and-"

_Holy shit. She keeps talking and talking...she's a fucking talk machine. And she keeps talking, what the..._

"-And then was that time when I got stuck in the kitchen when a mouse and that freaked me out, because I HATE those freak animals and that one was like, big as a melon and-"

"**OK...**that enough." _Holy Kami. 10 minutes of non-stop talk. _Sasuke rubbed his forehead."Anything else?"_ Hope not, shit._

"What about you, sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"What?"

"Talk about yourself."

"Why would I talk about me?" Sasuke glared at the group" Mind your own lives."

"Well, at least tell us your name." The white punk decided to talk too, huh?

The Uchiha sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 25..."

The group maintained in silence.

"...you're not waiting for me to say anything more, right?" Oh, he wasn't going to say anything else.

Silence.

_Good._

"Well, hum...I think that's all." Sasuke just wanted to go home and sleep. Oh yes, sleep in his sweet, sweet bed...and eat! He haven't even eat yet and he needed to-

"What about now sensei?" That cute little voice caught the attention of the young jounnin.

"What about what?" Sasuke looked confused. Funny. He was.

"Shouldn't you be giving us information about futures missions or something?"

"Wha-? Hum..."

"Don't tell us you haven't prepared a mission for us!" Naruto started shaking his arms in the air like crazy.

"Well, I..."

"The other teams had already left with their senseis and we're still here!" Sakura raised her voice, now standing on her foot.

"I didn't thought tha-"

"How can a duck hair think even think!? We need a mission, right now!

The blondie stepped the line.

"You better **shut the hell up.** If you still want to **have **kids." Sasuke's voice trespassed him like an arrow.

"Geez...doesn't accept a little joke." Naruto sat down, visibly bored.

At least the punk didn't open his mouth. Smart one.

"We're sorry sensei, but we need a mission. Anything really..." For a moment there, Sasuke thought he had seen a cute little face in the talk machine's face.

Sakura, right?

_Right, _he sighed.

"Ah...I'll think of something tomorrow." Sasuke gave them a little look." Now, if you don't mind..."_ You don't, really._"...I have some things to do." Like sleep. Eat.

The team was still in silence when the jounnin left the Academy roof and of course, the building.

Sakura smiled.

"Well...he looked nice."

"Nah Sakura-chan, he's like, the rudest guy I've ever meet!" Naruto still looked bored, supporting his face with one of his hands.

"Naruto..."

"Oh no, wait. We still have Mister hot-stuff himself here!"

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, looking at him.

"And you'd love have a piece of me, wouldn't you Naruto?" Kakashi smirked, closing his eyes again.

"Why you-!" Naruto was going to attack Kakashi with all his strength if Sakura's voice didn't had interrupted.

"Ne, I think I'll be going now." Sakura got up, going to the direction of the roof's door.

"Where you're going Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around, smiling.

"Take a little walk."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Eat! Sleep!_

Sasuke was walking for more than 15 minutes, passed by 3 restaurants and no sight of his house. He was hungry has hell, but he wasn't going to spend his precious money. He rather eat grass...no, crap!

Ok, maybe not.

Hungry!

Sleepy!

Was it going to take anymore minutes to get home?

"Sensei!" Sasuke heard a voice from behind him.

_Huh?_

That voice...

"Hey sensei, wait up!" The voice was raising.

...He could swear he had heard that voice before.

Sasuke turned around.

Oh...Sakura.

_Shit, Sakura!_

"Oh, sensei...are you busy?"

_Well yeah, since I was should be going home and I was thinking about the food I was going to eat and sleep a little after that...ah~, what a day that would be!_

"No, why?" He looked suspicious at her.

_Crap._

"Oh, great then. Can I walk you home?" She looked at him with a smile on her lips.

Sasuke looked once more at her.

"I'm not an old man, you know." Sakura laughed.

"I know."

...

"Can I know _why_?"

She looked at him with the greenest eyes he have ever seen.

"I'm bored, so that way I could know you better sensei." She walked to his side, always smiling.

Those green, green eyes. _...alien. _What's up with those eyes?_ ...Weirdo. _

"S-Sure." Sakura giggled, starting walking with him. _Whaaaaaat?!_

He didn't want to say that! He hungry and sleepy, and all because of those eyes!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He was walking in circles.

"So sensei, what are you're hobbies? " Sakura asked, turning to him.

_Go away._

"One of my hobbies is not talking at all." He continue his walking, trying his best to ignore the _little_ girl that was by his side. He just wanted to eat and rest a little, for Kami's sake.

Sakura looked serious at him.

"Ok, I got the hint. But you don't need to be rude, you know? I just want to sympathize with you!"

_Sure..._

_...Is that rice?...damn._

"Why don't you go play with your ninja friends in your garden?" He was starting to get pissed off.

"I don't have a garden."

_-Mental face palm- _

"And I prefer to be talking with you."Sakura said, happy. "Know you better. You don't seem to be a bad person like Naruto said."

_Stupid blonde dude._

Sakura smiled radiant.

Wow, wha-what's with the smile?

"Ne, don't you want to eat something? I know a great restaurant near by!" She took his hand" Don't worry, I'll pay!"

Oh, oh? Eat without paying anything? She's paying?

_Oh, wonderful child._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Longer chapter, no? Anyway, responding the reviews:**

**DancingPuppeteer:**_ Ahaha, that's my favorite part too XD Glad you liked it!_

**Cynicismsequal:**_ Thanks a lot! :D_

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever: **_Kyah, glad you liked it dear! w_

**Saska-chan:**_ Yup, that kid's name is Naruto...because it's him XD Thanks! : 3_

**Enticement: **_Thanks and I hope it's better now. If no, tell me. :D_

**Leahuk: **_Glad you liked it! 3_

**CherryBlossomDemon93:**_ Lol, I'm glad I helped XD Thanks! _

**Review and make me happy :P**


	3. 3: Ramen and Sizes

**Ok, here's another chapter guys.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews in the last one and I hope you like this one! ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ne, Kakashi..." Naruto and Kakashi were sitting under a big cherry blossom tree. After Sakura left, Naruto insisted that they should follow her but without success. Naruto sighed. "...where do you think Sakura-chan is?"

Silence. Then...

"I don't know."

Naruto turned to him, with confusion and boredom on his face.

"Well duh, you're reading. You're not even listening to me." Naruto looked at the book "...what are you reading?"

Kakashi turned one page before answering.

"Icha Icha Paradise."

"...And what is the book about?"

More silence. Kakashi closed his eyes, putting his book on his lap.

"Porn."

Naruto's eyes exploded.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! W-where did you get that book?!" Naruto tried to catch the object, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I took it from that Uchiha guy. It was on his bag."

Naruto freaked out.

"You WHAT?! You moron, why did ya...wait, what was sensei doing with a book like that, on his bag?!" Naruto thought a little and "Oh my God! I know where Sakura-chan is! "

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Where?"

"She's...she's with a pervert!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_I-chi-ra-ku...?_

Isn't this a ramen shop?

This isn't a restaurant.

Damn, he hates ramen!

Sasuke looked around where he was. Small, dusty, some visible holes and walls with "Sales this" and "Sales that". In front of the balcony were 5 chairs.

Sasuke blinked.

"Come on, let's sit!" Sakura sat in one of the chairs, holding the menu in her hands, reading the big list of all kinds of ramen. Sasuke sighed, sitting by her side.

He may not like ramen, but he was so hungry right now he would eat a whale. Yes, he was that hungry.

Sasuke took one of the menus and started reading.

Ramen...Ramen...Ramen...everything on this list has ramen written on it. And none of them had tomatoes as ingredient.

_Crap._

"Have you chosen already?" The owner of shop smiled while he prepared two ramen bowls.

Sakura handed over her menu.

"I want miso ramen please!"

Sasuke handed his too.

"Something with tomatoes."

"Well, hum...s-sure. Ayame, one miso and one with...tomatoes."

"Hum...sure." Ayame took the bowls and returned to the kitchen.

Sakura turned to the jounnin.

"So..."

Sasuke waited for an answer.

"So sensei..."

"...So?"

Silence.

Sakura smiled confused.

"You're not very social, are you?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke made a 'I don't give a shit' face.

Sakura turned to the shop owner.

"Tell Ayame to bring a bottle of sake please." The men just nodded.

Sake? With ramen? _Eww..._

"Are you trying to get me drunk? I'm very grumpy when I drink you know."

Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Even more that you actually are now? Wow."

Sasuke glared at her. The gennin just laughed.

"Haha. How funny. Aren't we here so you can 'know me better'? You better start with the questions before I change my mind and leave."

Sakura nodded, still laughing.

Doesn't she do anything more than smile or laugh? That was starting to bother him. _Really _bother him.

"Right, right...hum...what's your...sign?"

"...Sign. Leo."

"Oh, okay. Then..." While she started to think in another question, she started to eat some snacks." Oh, what's your favorite color?"

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before answering again.

"Blue." What kind of questions were these? Shouldn't she be asking how did he became a jounnin, why is he oh, so gorgeous and-

This sounds weird.

"Blue...what about...oh, oh! Do you have a...secret teddy bear?"

_T-teddy bear?!_

"Ok, this is getting really awkward. No, I don't fucking have a bear in my box of memories ok? So now, could you start already with the **normal **questions..._please_?" That _please_ was forced.

Sakura lost her smile.

"What kind of questions do you sensei have in mind? Oh let's see, 'Have you ever killed a squirrel?' or 'Do you eat babies at lunch?' or even 'Did you made contract with the devil?'?

"Hey, calm dow-"

"Oh, I know!" She was starting to lose her sanity. "What about 'What's the size of your penis?!'

...

...W-what?

_The size of my..._

What did her parents taught her?! She's a pervert inside a freak's body! Or maybe...

No. Maybe she's not virgin any more. And being sensei of a non-virgin would be...it would...hunt him in his nightmares.

_No!_

After some minutes of silence, Sakura turned and noticed her sensei's expression. His eyes were as big as flying saucers. He looked so..._shocked. _Even the shop owner broke a bowl after he heard that.

It was hard to stay quiet.

"Hum..."Sakura scratched her pink hair, blushing slightly."...I was joking. Sorry if I freaked out. I have a, hum, bad temper."

Sasuke got up, hiding his face, that was obviously red. Sakura did the same thing, leaving behind her chopsticks.

"Sensei? Are you mad?"

"Sakura-chaaan!" A very loud scream coming from the outside caught the attention of the jounnin and the pink gennin.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan, me and Kakashi, we're here because..."Naruto looked up to the Uchiha and pointed him with his indicator finger." ...because of this pervert!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. _Oh, I'm the pervert here?! Huh?_

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm leaving." Sasuke started walking, going to the opposite direction of the Academy "You can all go eat in the ramen 'restaurant', she pays."

Naruto practically jumped when he heard that and he immediately run into the shop. Kakashi just nodded like he usually does and also entered the shop. Sakura was the only one that didn't like that.

"But sensei!..."

"Just leave me alone."

Sakura decided to stop right there. There was no point arguing with him right now, now that she pissed him off. She looked one last time at her sensei and then entered the shop.

_Great. Everyone gets what they want. Everyone except __**me**__._

Sasuke was still thinking how he wasted his time when he could just refused the invitation and gone home. Where he could have eat something and sleep some hours. But no, he accepted the invitation and now he's still hungry and sleepy. Well, he knew the intentions of the girl. But still.

Time wasted.

The jounnin could see the sunset when he arrived home. The different type of oranges and yellows made it even prettier, worth to watch, to...waste some time.

Maybe he was being too harsh on them. On her.

Or maybe he wasn't being harsh at all. It was his personality anyway. Harsh and cold. A bunch of kids wouldn't change him.

The Uchiha finally entered home, putting his mail on top of the table. He sat on the couch, lazy hungry and sleepy. He wanted to eat but he forgot to go to the market. He wanted to sleep but...he didn't feel like sleeping. After some minutes of staring at the ceiling, he looked at his bag. He caught it.

_Maybe a little reading wouldn't be bad. _He looked inside his bag and-

_WHERE'S MY ICHA ICHA?!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So here it is the chapter. It's kinda random. LOL but I hope you liked it :D**

**Responding the reviews now:**

**-ChibiCutie-: ** Yeah, 25. I hope it isn't to old XD

**DancingPuppeteer: **Yup, I also liked the idea of having Sasuke has a sensei. Oh, the team is going to drive him insane, just you wait. Ahaha thanks! ^^

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX:** Lol, that's ok, don't mind! Feel free to publish! ^^ And I'm looking forward to see that fic lmao I love lemons –drools- Oh, and thanks! :D

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **Ahahah, I know I was thinking like 'should I make them 12?' then I thought 'Naa, that would be too pedo XD' so I decided to make them 16/17. And thanks dear! ;)

**Leahuk: **Ahaha, Sasuke will never fall for they tricks XD Thanks for the review ;D

**Sunkissed cherries: **Thanks!! –Makes party- ;)

**CherryFlower05: **Yeah, but it would be weird to make them 12 or so. Buahaha, Sasu-chan is going to suffer with those two! And with Sakura too :P Thanks, I'm glad you liked so far! :D

**So, you know what to do next. Review and make an author happy. XD **


	4. 4: Youthful Haruno part 1

**Heres another chapter, after some laziness from my part. And thank you so much for the reviews from the last one; they made me a very happy author. :D **

**Hope you like it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Zzz...

"Sasuke-sensei!"

...

"Sensei!"

_...huh?_

"Maybe he doesn't live here."

_N-Naruto...? What is he...?_

"Want to scream one more time?"

_Kakashi-?_ Sasuke got up from his bed, rolling the blue sheets around his waist. He opened one of the many windows and looked outside.

"Ah! Sasuke-sensei," Naruto shouted, moving his arms in the air. "Morning!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"How did you found out where I lived?!" The young jounnin was trying his best not to hit them with his pillows...or even the bed.

His soft bed.

"We asked Iruka-sensei at the Academy and he said it was here." Kakashi said while he looked around. "...quite a neighborhood you have here, huh?"

_Damn you, Iruka..._

"Whatever. What are you kids doing here so..." He looked at the clock near his bed. "_6:17 am?! _You better have a good excuse..."

Naruto smiled, opening his whole mouth.

"Our first mission together! You prepared a mission to us, didn't you?"

Sasuke then remembered. _Oh shit, I totally forgot! What do I do now!?_

**Just ignore them and go to sleep.** **Easy like that.**

_Wow. There's a voice inside my head...Am I still sleeping or something?_

**No, you dumbass. **

_Holy shit! Who-Who are you?!_

**Well, duh. I'm the little voice that everyone has on their heads...resuming, I'm your badass side.**

_Badass side? You mean, my kinky...side?_

**If you prefer that way, whatever pervert.**

_...Go away and die there._

**...you're a mean bastard. That why girls don't want to fuc-**

_DON'T EVEN GO THAT WAY._

**Dude, you need to get some ass-**

_Out, OUT of my head! _

**Well don't say I didn't try to help, you jackass! **

And the little voice disappeared. _Did I just argue with my brain?_

_I think I need pills. _

"Hum, sensei? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, with confusion on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were making funny faces."

_Ergh..._

"Well, it doesn't matter! What about the mission, huh?!"

"S-sure." _Think on something, think you idiot!_ "But shouldn't we, hum...train first or something? I mean, I'm just-"

"Train? TRAIN!? That's..." Naruto stopped for a while and, "...awesome! A little train before a mission, whatcha say Kakashi, huh?" Kakashi just nodded. "Ahaha, great sensei!"

_Yeah, whatever you say._

"Ah...where do we meet?"

"You know the bridge near the hospital?" The Uchiha thought a little before saying yes. "We could meet there."

Sasuke observed his team when he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Sakura?" The Uchiha scratched his head.

"She's probably at the meeting point waiting for us. Let's go Naruto..." Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi pulled his ears. "And you don't get late."

'_And you don't get late.' _The jounnin repeated, while he glared at the white haired boy. "Yeah, yeah..."

When the gennins disappeared, Sasuke closed the window, turning to his room.

_This is going to be a long day of training...especially with the pink freak waiting for me..._

He sighed and then walked to his bathroom, to take a long and refreshing bath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"She's...not here." Concluded Naruto after some minutes.

Kakashi looked around the place, agreeing with the blonde ninja.

"It's not like her...she's always the first one to come when we have plans and stuff like that." Kakashi sighed, starting to look at the fishes that jumped out of the water. "You think something happened?"

"Naa...she's probably fine. She tough, remember?" Naruto grinned, punching his teammate's shoulder, which replied with a glare.

Naruto laughed and he walked to his side, also watching the fishes.

They stayed like that for some minutes.

"Hey Kakashi..." Kakashi turned to his friend. "Sakura-chan. What do you think about her?"

Kakashi looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...sometimes I noticed how you look at her...It looks like you-"

"Naruto, don't." Kakashi said, grabbing a little stone and throwing it to the river. "I love Sakura as a sister. Besides, weren't you the one that had a thing for her?"

Naruto scratched his nape, smiling.

"Well...I _thought_ I liked her. It was just a childhood crush, you know..." The blonde sighed, blushing."Besides, I already have a girl that I'm interested in, so..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _I imagine who is..._

"What about her? Does she like anyone?"

"Oh, yeah! There's this boy she's talking about weeks, a guy named-"

"Yo."

Both gennin turned to the voice.

"Haha, sensei!" Naruto screamed, crossing his arms on his chest. "You came in time!"

The jounnin was still putting his vest on when he looked to the boys.

"...where's the 'Miss-knows-everything' at? Wasn't she supposed to be here?"

Naruto yawned, sitting on the bridges support.

"Dunno. Maybe she fall asleep or she's taking a bath or something."

Great. He didn't want to face her, not after the little 'joke' she said yesterday.

...about his little Sasuke.

_..._

"Oh well, we can always wait right?" Screamed the blonde, punching the air with his hand.

30 minutes...

"She's probably preparing herself..."

1 hour...

"She's lost, maybe...?"

3 hours...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Don't scream, you idiot!" The Uchiha almost punched the blonde's big head so he would shut up. He was with a terrible headache and he didn't sleep at all. Damn Kakashi, how could he sleep with all this noise?

Sasuke was almost, but almost sleeping on his feet....almost.

"H-hey...who's that over there?" Sasuke turned to where Naruto pointed." Is that...-"

"Bwahahahaha! Hi, my little dolls!"

Sasuke blinked.

"Sakura?"

"Hey...*hic*, isn't the sun bright today? I'm seeing yellow EVERYWHERE... teheh!"

Naruto widened his eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are y-you...drunk?"

Sakura turned to him, making the boy shiver.

"Who the fuck are you*hic* to say if I'm drunk or n-not, huh?!" The girl pointed him a finger. "Don't you mess with me buddy!"

The jounnin sighed, covering his nose with his hand.

"I can smell her breath from here...she drank sake. A lot.

"Hey...you're that guy that...ran..." Sakura grabbed his vest, trying to shake him. "You jerk, you abandoned me, y-you-!"

The Uchiha grabbed her wrists, while he took a look on her face. _Slightly red, typical. But who gave her the...?_

"Who gave you alcohol?" Sakura smiled, making a stupid face. "Hey, who gave you-"

Sakura laughed like a maniac, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow, and started punching his chest.

"Ah...hey."

"_What?_"

"...wanna be my bitch?"

Sasuke twitched.

"N-no, I don't want to be you're...bitch." _I swear to God, if you were my daughter, I would slap you. "_Naruto...?"

"M-maybe she got it from Ichiraku...when you sensei left, she said since she was going to pay, she would take the bottle home..." The blonde said, trying to wake his teammate. "Yo, Kakashi..."

"Shit. This is great, great..." The Uchiha let her go. Sakura started dancing.

"Naruto-chan...here's you're book. Kinda lame, ya know? It's just sex, sex...NO ROMANCE!..." She handed him the object, making him look nervous at her.

Sasuke glanced the book, shocked and...

Angry, much?

_M-My b-book..._

"N-no, Sakura-chan, that book's not mi-"

"Naruto...you...you were the one that..._took my book?!_My..._Icha Icha?_" The raven male said, his body twitching. "It was you?!"

"No, s-sensei!-"

"Yeah! Fight back Naruto, kick his ass!" The pink haired gennin shouted, running in circles. I wanna see how bastard's blood is like!"

What a mean child.

Sasuke pushed her, making her stop. "You make something useful and wake up that idiot."

Sakura lost her crazy drunk smile.

"Gosh, why are you so grumpy?!" He blinked. She waited for a reply. "Oh, I see. Teheh, you grumpy people don't get laid to often, do you?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, flushing hard.

"What are you saying?!"

"How many boobs did you see in you're life?"

"SHUT UP."

"Have you ever grabbed an ass before?"

"DON'T-! Naruto, SHUT HER UP."

The boy tried to close her mouth but she stopped him with both her hands, making him almost hit the ground.

Then she gasped.

"Don't tell me you're asexual!!" She screamed. Loud enough to make Kakashi open his eyes.

"Huh, what? Who's...what?"

...

How he hated kids.

How he hated her.

_Damn puberty. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wow, here's another chapter. So, reviews now:**

**Leahuk: **Hehe, thanks! ^^

**Saska-chan: **Yes, yes they're going. Ahaha thanks!

**TragedyDawl: **Here it is. Hope its SasuSaku enough ^^ and thanks!

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever: **Hahaha, dunno. Maybe XXL or something? LOL XD Thanks!

**Jaycee81196: **Sasuke is, and always be, a pervert. Thanks! ^^

**itachimeri1989: **Ahaha thanks! Lol, you made me laugh there! XD

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **I'm curious too...LOL! Thanks dear! :'D

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX: **LEMOOOOOON FTW! XD

**enticement: **I thought on making that it's something I'm planning to do. I despise Karin but she and Suigetsu would be perfect to my story. Juugo too. About the sensei, have to think about that later...

Thanks for the help! ;*

**CherryFlower05: ** Glad you liked it! And yes, Sasuke-kun is a pervert! XD

**DancingPuppeteer: **Ahaha, both maybe? Thanks dear! :D

**Dont Forget ILUVYOU: **XD don't die! Lmao, thanks alot! ^^

**Thanks you so much and review again if you liked it! =3=**


End file.
